Krad's Greatest Mistake
by DarkCloudSephiroth
Summary: Krad and Dark start out in a fight when Risa comes along, they make truce with each other and try to rid the world of the annoying risa harada
1. Soda

Krad and Dark were glaring at each other with sweat dripping down their faces. Dark took a step forward, "Why can't you leave Satoshi alone?"

"Satoshi-sama…loves me."

"Are you blind! He friggin hates you Krad!" Dark lunged forward and tried to punch Krad, but Krad dodged it. "Why do you even care, Dark…Satoshi tries to capture you all the time."

"Daisuke cares about Satoshi!" Krad quickly moved towards Dark and pinned him up against a wall. "Ng! What are you doing!"

"Dark…don't you want to have a body all of your own? Why, with Daisuke and Satoshi out of the way…we wont have to listen to them…we can finally see who the more powerful one is out of us, and…" Krad smirked and whispered in his ear, "and then you, Dark Mousy, you can finally have Riku all to yourself." Darks eyes narrowed and he forcefully pushed Krad away, "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO DAISUKE!" He lunged at Krad and began socking him consecutively in the face. Then the horrid screeching voice that can make eve the strongest life figure shriek in fear called out "Mr. Darrrk!" a chill went down both Dark and Krad's back. "Oh no…" mumbled Dark, "it's Risa…" Krad's eyes narrowed as he saw the annoying anorexic looking girl ran towards them. "Hey, Dark?"

"Huh?"

"You want me to kill her?" Darks eyes widened. "You'd do that for me?" Krad looked at Dark then back at Risa, who was still running uber slow towards them, "Yeah…I mean yeesh! I'd be doing the world a favor! Plus…she's really annoying."

"Yeah…she is."

"So…How so we do it?"

"Hmmm…." Dark thought for a moment, "Don't you have some manipulating power or something-like, I dunno something to inflict damage without showing evidence?" Krad smirked. "Oh-ho! Yes I do!" Dark got off of Krad, as Krad dusted himself off. "Hey Krad?"

"Hm?"

"So is this truce?"

"Yeah…fighting you gets kinda boring after a while…"

"Excuse me?"

"No offence was meant, Dark…the only time fighting is fun is when you can actually hurt someone." He smirked and faced Risa. "Mr. Dark!" Dark's eye twitched. "Mr. Dark! I finally found you!" Krad extended his arm out fully and raised his hand to about the chest area, as a golden light surrounded his hand and began to form around Risa. Dark smiled as if he just let out a fart he had been holding all day. Risa lifted off the ground, "Ah! What's going on?" She began to cry…annoyingly. "Mr. Dark!" Dark walked over to a nearby soda machine and bought a diet coca-cola and took a drink. "Ah…that hit the spot! Hey, Krad! You want one?" Krad smiled, "sure! Mountain Dew please!" Dark bought a mountain dew and tossed it at Krad, "here!" Krad caught it and took a casual sip. "Mr. D….ark…" Risa's eyes were shut tight with pain, her body full of maddening pain and draining energy. Krad and Dark just sat in the grass drinking soda and ignoring her. "I hear it's gonna rain tomorrow." Krad took a drink, "yeah, it might be a really bad storm." The sun was setting over the hills. "This is so peaceful…you and I are getting along, we have soda, and Risa is dying." Risa looked down on the ground as several tears ran down her cheeks, "Mr. Dark…y-you don't care? You don't care about me?" Dark didn't hear her because Krad was burping as loud as he could. "Nice one, Krad!" Krad smiled at Dark and then looked up at Risa, "Are you dead yet?" Risa was crying. "Guess not…dang, that means we wont have time for tea at grandma's! Stupid Risa!" Dark threw his head back and laughed hysterically at Krad's comment. "BWAHAHAHAAA!" Krad couldn't help but laugh at Dark's face expression when he was laughing, soon they were both hysterically laughing at each other with tears leaking from their eyes, sounding like a couple of drunks at a bar. Krad didn't pay attention to what he was doing and he flung his hand around, making Risa's body fling around in midair. BAM! She hit the wall and splattered. Krad and Dark got real quiet and big-eyed. They looked at each other and then at the blood covered wall. "Oops…" mumbled Krad. "Well, problem solved…" said Dark. "Now we have to hire someone to hide the body and clean this wall…any idea's Dark?"

"Just make sure you use your Capitol One Card…otherwise we'll be hunted down by rabid dwarfs of something."

"True…"

"….maybe the Second Hand of Time can do something about it…"

"Nah…She died remember? We should go see the Wizard of Oz!"

"The movie?"

"No….the actual Wizard."

"He's real?"

"In my mind he is."

"No that's too risky…we should just say that she tried the Atkins Diet."

"A diet?"

"Sure, all kinds of people try diets and something ALWAYS happens…"

"Ok, that works for me." Krad and Dark walked off casually and tossed their soda cans in a trash bin.


	2. movies

Inside the theater Daisuke and Satoshi were in line to buy some snacks. Satoshi sighed and threw his head back, "Bah…this line is taking too long! Let's just go find a seat." Daisuke looked down and pouted his lip slightly, "But…I want gummy bears…"

"Aw, man, Daisuke!"

"But…their GUMMY BEARS! Satoshi!"

"So!"

"…Gummy Bears, Satoshi…gummy bears!"

Satoshi sighed, "Fine…we'll buy your precious gummy bears." Daisuke smiled proudly with his triumph. Satoshi continue to wait in line...for 15 more minutes. Daisuke was about to order his candy when Satoshi asked "Sour or Regular?"

"Uh...I can order for myself, Satoshi."

"...I wanna do it though..."

"...oh, um alright." Satoshi smiled and turned to face the cashier. "Hello, welcome to the snack bar, what can I get you sir?" The young man behind the counter was somewhat tall and had sandy brown hair. Satoshi look at him for a moment and thought to himself, "Whoa...his parents musta been REEEEALLY ugly if they spawned THAT..." He giggled slightly and ordered what he wanted. "I want an extra large mountain dew and a bag of gummy bears." The dude behind the counter went and grabbed a large plastic cup about the size of a bowling pin. "Holy cow, Satoshi! Are you really gonna drink all of that?" Satoshi ignored the question. "I said 'EXTRA large'..." Satoshi looked at the guy's name tag "...Brian." Satoshi could hear Krad's voice in the back of his mind "Master Satoshi...how dare him not listen to your demand, I say we put him on the Atkins diet!"

"No Krad..."

"...South Beach Diet?"

"...Maybe. Depends on how long the movie is."

"Alright."

Brian stumbled over his own feet and tripped, spilling Satoshi's precious soda. Satoshi's eyes widened "My...soda! Oh you're so going on a diet...after the movie." Daisuke gasped, "He spilled the soda on the gummy bear stock!" Satoshi looked over at Daisuke in a disgusted manner "WHO CARES ABOUT GUMMY BEARS? THE MOUNTAIN DEW SPILLED!" he gripped his sky-blue hair, about to pull it out "My favorite caffeine source in the whole world! SPILLED ON THE DIRTY, DIRTY FLOOR!" Daisuke's eyes were huge in surprise in how childish Satoshi was acting, "Satoshi! Calm down! We're acting like-" Brian stood up and brushed himself off, "I'm so sorry! Let me get you everything you want for free!"

Satoshi blinked and let go of his hair, "That works." He brushed his hair back as his eyes went back to being half closed as always. Daisuke fell on the floor out of shock, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU THREW SUCH A FATTY FIT ABOUT YOUR SODA AND THAT'S _ALL _IT TOOK TO FIX YOUR ATTITUDE!" Satoshi calmly took the food and drinks from Brian and walked down the hall and to the right to their theater room. Daisuke's eye twitched from frustration, "AHHHH!" He stomped off after Satoshi. In the room, the lights flicked off as soon as Satoshi and Daisuke sat down. "Wow, good timing" whispered Satoshi. Daisuke just grabbed his bag of gummy bears and munched away on them, watching the time-consuming commercials. Satoshi took giant gulps of his soda almost every 30 seconds. Daisuke blinked and turned towards Satoshi, "Um…What movie are we seeing again?" Nearly inhaling his drink, Satoshi looked at him out of the corner of his eye and shrugged.

Neither of them remembered what movie they were seeing. Satoshi could hear Krad's voice in the back of his mind, "Aren't you guy's seeing the Wizard of Oz?" Satoshi nodded at nothing. "Wizard of Oz…." Daisuke nodded in return and turned towards the screen again. The movie started.


	3. plots

Satoshi and Daisuke sat trembling in terror…pure unadulterated terror! In the theater, they took a wrong turn in the hall…and went into the wrong movie room. Instead of The Wizard of Oz…it was a Care Bear vs. Timmy the Tooth cheap imitation! (AHHH!)

"S-satoshi...H-hold meeeee!" screamed Daisuke, shaking, trembling, and holding onto Satoshi for dear life. Satoshi flung himself onto Daisuke, "The horror! The horror! The horrid singing and bad dancing with cheap acting HORROR!" Shrieked Satoshi. There was a song currently being sung in the movie, "Let's all shank and shoot! Grab in unthinkable places that aren't suitable for our viewers! Jump off a cliff, poke you with a stick! Are you deeeead yeeet?" The Care Bears were all in butt-flaps and dancing in a circle around a bonfire with Timmy the tooth in the middle of it, the enamel of his tooth body melting off. One of the stupid care bears yelled "Not so smart with out your leg! Are ya! ARE YA!" while holding Timmy's bleeding leg in his hands...Err, paws. Satoshi's eyes widened in horror. "This…is…inhumane!"

"AHHHHHH! MAKE IT GO AWAY SATOSHI! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!" cried Daisuke. Satoshi stood up, Daisuke stuck on him like a hobo on a cheeseburger, and walked…ran out. Satoshi's glasses were cracked from the horrible terror they just witnessed. "Daisuke, you can get off of me now, the stupid movie isn't-"

"THAT WAS NOT NORMAL! NOT **_NORMAL!_**" Daisuke was still twitching in terror; he twitched himself off of Satoshi's side, and fell over in the fettle position. Satoshi looked down at him and blinked. "I know…" He looked up and saw the guy from before. Once again, Krad spoke up in his head, "Master Satoshi, let me come out." Satoshi closed his eyes and smirked. "Daisuke, turn into Dark." Daisuke looked up as white feathers surrounded Satoshi and Krad formed behind them. Daisuke smiled and thought of Riku, almost instantly, Dark was now able to be seen. "Hey, Dark…what shall we do with him?" Dark smirked, "Atkins Diet?"

"No…we need something bigger…something grand!"

"Like what?"

Krad paused and thought a moment. "Risa was easy to get rid of," Dark's eye twitched when Krad said the name of the thing that was once known as the evil Harada twin, "but this guy…needs a big finish, he spilled the wondrous Mountain Dew **_and _**ruined most of the Gummy Bear stock." Dark looked up at Krad and stood up, "Hmmm, what to do, what to do?" Random Fan girls were screaming in awe over Dark's marvelous attractiveness. Dark looked behind him and saw a group of 7 or 8 girls drooling helplessly over him. "Whoa…" he mumbled to himself. The girls shrieked in happiness over hearing his voice and seeing him look at them. Dark chuckled and went back to scheming Brains death. Krad snapped his fingers, "I got it!" Dark smiled, "What do we do?"

"Well, you know how the Hikari's art works have powers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I made a new painting of something that could make him kill himself?"

"Tch, yeah, and what could do that, Krad?" Krad smirked and whispered in Darks ear. Dark's eyes widened with horror. "WHAT!" Krad's gold eyes stared into Dark's purple eyes, "That's crazy, Krad!" Krad smirked, "I know, that's why it will work."

"But how will you even manage to paint that?"

"I have my ways…"

"…You scare me sometimes…"

"I tend to do that…" Krad crossed his arms and glared over at Brain, "This begins now." Dark glared with Krad. A stupendous, spectacular, evil moment was taking place in the world of Dark and Krad's minds! They walked out of the theater, giving one last dirty look at the innocent yet incredibly ugly, so ugly you should be punished for it, Brian.

Krad sat alone in a white room, with a canvas on an easel. With his paintbrush in hand, he began to paint the mind scaring picture. Hours passed, Krad had been nearly finished by midnight when all of a sudden Satoshi spoke up, "Krad…you need to eat."

"And why is that, master Satoshi?"

"Because I'm sick of hearing your stomach growl continuously!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Stop being Anorexic! You're sexy enough as it is! If you get too skinny, you wont be sexy anymore!"

…………….an awkward silence…………

"…Satoshi?"

"….."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"…..I…overheard some girls saying that the blonde angel was sexy."

"Uh-huh…sure you did."

"I did!"

"I appreciate it, Satoshi."

"I swear! I did!" Krad got up and left the white room. "Time for a Midnight snack I guess…"


	4. the Painting

Krad began to raid the fridge, "Hm…what to eat?" Satoshi continued to argue within Krad's mind, "I promise you, I really heard some girls say that you're hot! I don't think you're hot, Krad! I think Miss. Towa--…. Towers are fun!"

"What?"

"N-nothing…Towers…are fun!" Satoshi stuttered. Krad laughed a little as he grabbed a leftover bowl of tortilla soup, "This is good…" He threw it in the microwave and heated it up. "Hey, Satoshi?"

"Huh?"

"You…should go on a date with Towa."

Satoshi went quiet for a moment. The microwave's timer went off and Krad grabbed his bowl of Tortilla Soup and tasted it, "Hmm…still needs to warm up a little more." He placed it back in the microwave and went into the white room again to finish painting the… (Dun dun dun!) Picture. "Why should I?" asked Satoshi. "Why should you what, Satoshi?"

"Go on a date with Toto."

"Miss Towa?"

"…No…Santa. Yes, miss Towa!"

"Well, you said you like her."

"I never said that!"

"You think she's hot!"

"Do not!"

"Geeze, you just like a kid, master Satoshi!"

"So what if I think she's hot?"

"HA! You admitted it!"

"Stop it Krad!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Grrrrr…." Satoshi just ignored Krad and took over. Satoshi picked up the paint brush and dipped it in some red paint. It seemed that Krad was controlling Satoshi's arm, to finish the painting. "Just what are you painting Krad?"

"You can't tell?"

Satoshi took a closer look at the painting. His eyes widened in terror, "WAHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK KRAD!" Krad chuckled. "You want me to finish it Master Satoshi? It seems that you cannot handle this painting."  
"Shut up, Krad! I can do this!"

"Fine, do as you wish."

Krad's voice faded, but his power did not. Satoshi was manipulated to finish the painting. The timer on the Microwave blared once again. Satoshi sighed, "Krad, take over so you can eat." …..no answer.

"Krad?"

Still nothing.  
"Krad, answer me!" Satoshi's hand stopped moving. The painting was complete. Satoshi couldn't bear to look at it; he placed a white cloth over it and wrapped it up. "I need to call Daisuke…" Satoshi walked over to the microwave and glanced at the soup. He opened it and placed it back in the refrigerator, then walked over to the phone hanging on the wall. He dialed Daisuke's phone number.

Over at Daisuke's house, everyone was asleep, except for Towa and Dark. They were sitting at the dining table. "Got any fives, Toto?"

"Go fish, Dark…." Towa yawned. "I'm...kind of sleepy, Dark…Can we finish this tomorrow?" Just then, the phone rang. "Oh! I wonder who that could be." Towa got up and walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, "Hello, Niwa residence!" she said in a polite yet tired voice. "Is Daisuke there?"

"Oh, good evening Satoshi Hiwatari!"

"Miss Towa?"

"Please call me 'Toto' Satoshi."

"…Is Daisuke there, Toto?"

"Um, Kind of…hold on…" She placed her hand over the phone and whispered to Dark, "Psst! Dark! Let Dai take over!" Dark blinked and sighed as he turned back into Daisuke. "Who is it, Toto?" Asked the adorable red haired boy. "Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Oh!" Daisuke took the phone from Towa. "Hello?"

"Daisuke, can you still communicate with Dark?"

"Yeah, I was just him. Why?"

"Oh…Well, I can't talk to Krad, he won't answer me."

"Is he asleep?"

"…..dang it…"

"What?"

"I didn't think of that."

"Haha, Satoshi, I think _you're _tired!"

"Maybe…'

"Say, why are you up this late anyways?"

"Oh, I had to finish the painting."

"Is it done?"

"Yeah…it's hideous too…"

Satoshi hung up the phone and wobbled to bed. Daisuke stood there puzzled on the phone for a moment, "no good bye?" Daisuke hung up the phone on his end too. Towa stood there with her hands folded politely in her lap, "what did Satoshi want?"

"Nothing really…"

"Oh, well that's random…OK off to bed Daisuke!" Towa grabbed Daisuke under his arms and flung him over her shoulder, "AH! TOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Bringing you to bed!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET STRONG ENOUGH TO CARRY ME!"

"Hmm, that's a good question."

"TOTO!"

"Come now, it's beddy-by time!" Toto flung Daisuke down on his bed and tucked him in…a little forcefully. "Good night!" Daisuke watched her leave the room and sunk down in his sheets, "Ugh…" He knocked out and was fast asleep. The next morning, Daisuke's mom came running inside Daisuke's room, "Dai, sweetie! Krad left you a letter!" there was panic in her voice as she pounced on her son's bed and shook him awake. Daisuke opened one eye and mumbled something. Emiko kept shaking her son, "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPY, DAISUKEEEE! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP THIS IS SERIOUS, HONEY!"

"Dark and Krad made up, mommy…LEMME SLEEP!" Daisuke turned over and pulled his pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Emiko blinked at him. She stood up and cleared her throat, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? AND DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" she pulled off all the sheets and Daisuke as well. Daisuke went flying across the room and hit the wall, "OWCHIES!" He flopped on the floor. Towa came running in the room, "What's going on!" She screamed in panic. Emiko turned and made herself presentable, "oh, nothing Toto," she said in a sweet, calm voice, "Just getting Daisuke up." Daisuke wobbled up off the ground and grabbed the letter from his mom and read it. It said to meet at the fountain in the park. "I'm leaving."

Emiko turned towards Daisuke and growled at him, "YOU AINT LEAVING THIS HOUSE UNTILL YOUR BED IS MADE!" Daisuke blinked at Emiko as a sweat drop formed on his head. "Err…Alright…" Daisuke made his bed and the made a mad dash for the back door. He ran down the streets and through allies, all the way to the park. Krad was waiting while singing something. Daisuke slowed down and crept up behind him to hear what he was singing. He could hear "Don'cha wish your girlfriend was HOT like me! Don'cha wish your Girlfriend was a freak like me! Don'cha! MMM baby! Don'cha!" Daisuke was in shock, for more than one reason! For one: Krad wasn't a bad singer, and second: WHAT he was singing. "Actually, no I don't, Krad. If my girlfriend looked like you, there would be something wrong." Krad's eyes widened, "FWAAAAA!" Krad jumped nearly 3 feet in the air. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Daisuke giggled, "You're not too bad Krad."

"SHUT UP!"

Daisuke turned into Dark, "So do you have the painting?"

Krad's cheeks were a little pink, but his expression was now serious. "Yeah, I got it in my jacket. Come on, we got to go get him."

Krad walked towards the theater as Dark followed him. "So Krad?"

"What?"

"What will the Painting do to him?"

"Many things….Many horrible, horrible things."

"Awesomeness on a bun…"

"What did you say?"

"Awesomeness on a bun."

"Heh, I like that."

They arrived at the Movie Theater and went to the counter. A security guard came up to them, "May I see your tickets?" Krad and Dark looked at each other. "We don't have any. We're just here to talk to someone," said Krad. The officer glared and examined them, "If I catch you two in a theater room, I'll report you." Dark waved his hand lazily, "Yah, yeah…" He walked to the bathroom. "Dark?"

"I'll be right back Krad."

Krad shrugged and faced the Counter. He saw Brian. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Brian looked around himself and then pointed clueless to himself. Krad nodded. He walked out from behind the counter, "May I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, follow me, I saw something and I thought you might like it." Krad led him out back, behind the theater, Dark was already there. "EEK! ITS DARK MOUSY!" shrieked Brian fan girlishly. "Yeah…it's me."

"Ease up, Dark. Now, I want you to look at this, tell me if you like it."

Krad pulled out the painting and unwrapped it, showing it to Brian. Brian Screamed at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes! Suffer, Brian!"

"But, my name's not even Brian! It's CAMERON!"

"EW! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" yelled Dark. Cameron screamed and fell over lifelessly. Dark whistled in astonishment, "What's the painting look like?" Krad covered it back up with the white cloth. "Have you seen the movie _The Ring_?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you know how they say, 'You see the ring before you die'?"

"…You didn't!"

"Oh…I did!"

"You Butt savage!"

"Haha! Pretty clever, huh?

"You painted the ring Samara saw in the movie?"

"Yep."

"You told me it would be the Care Bears molesting Timmy the Tooth."

"Yeah, but…I didn't have the right colors for it. Plus, it wouldn't have the same effect."


	5. The Return

Dark and Krad sat in the park on top of a hill. It was getting late and the sky was a light shade of pink. "Hey, Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Satoshi likes Towa?"

"What…?" Dark looked at Krad puzzled, "Towa? Why her of all people?"

"I dunno, but Satoshi said he heard some girls say I was sexy or something and he said that I had to eat or I wouldn't be sexy, then I teased him, and he said 'I don't think you're hot, I think Miss Towa,' he cut himself off and started talking about towers."

Dark laughed, "I gotta tell Daisuke! HAHAHAA!"

"HAHA! Master Satoshi will be teased for so long!"

"…you know, Towers are neat. They're fun to fly off of."

"Have you tired throwing people off of 'em?"

"…No…"

"Heh, we should go try that!" Krad smirked and laughed manically for a moment. "But… who do we throw off?"

"Like I know, Krad."

"Well, is there anyone you loathe?"

"Loathe? Heh, that's a bit of a strong word, Krad."

"You loathed-" Krad was cut off by the sound of tiny taps. "What's that noise?"

"Sounds like running shoes." Said Dark in a casual voice as he lied back in the soft grass. Krad looked towards the direction of the noise. "What the?"

A girl was running towards them. Krad's eyes widened in terror, "It…can't…be…"

"What is it Krad?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Krad shot up and sprinted down the hill, "Run, man! Just friggin run for your life!" Dark sat up in awe at how fast Krad ran. Then he looked behind him, to see what could scare Krad so strongly. Dark's eyes grew with a horrified glow, "NO!" Dark shot up and began to make a run for it, but it was too late, "MR. DAAAAAARK!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Risa tackled Dark down. Dark turned his head towards her and began yelling at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Oh, Mr. Dark! My love for you cannot die!"

"WHAT IS THIS? SHAKSPEARE! GET OFF OF ME RISA!"

"Dark! I love you! I won't let you go!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU ROTTING COURPSE!"

"I'm NOT DEAD, Dark!"

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE! LEMME GO!"

"Don't you care about me, Dark? Do my feelings mean anything to you? Why don't you love me!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A CREEPY STOCKER THAT DOESN'T DIE OR FOLLOW RESTRAINING ORDERS!"

"Dark! Stop running away from me!" Risa crawled her way up Dark's chest and tried kissing him, but Dark slapped her ugly face away. "NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR COODIES!" He pushed her off and ran in the same direction Krad did. "Hey Daisuke! Take over!"

"Dark, I don't want to be chased by Risa!"

"SHE WONT CHASE YOU! SHE DOESN'T KNOW OUR SECRET!" Dark became surrounded by black feathers, and Daisuke took over. Daisuke flopped down out of exhaustion. "Bleh...Man Dark! You can run fast!" Daisuke stood up and dusted himself off. Risa rushed past him screaming in her hideous voice (if you can even call that a voice…) "MR.DAAAAAAAARK! COME BACK!" Daisuke had a chill crawl down his spine. "Uuugh. That Risa Harada is something else…and I don't mean that in the good way!" Just then Riku Harada walked by. "Daisuke!" she ran over to him and smiled cutely. Daisuke blushed, "Oh, H-hi Riku!"

"Have you seen Risa?"

"…Yeah…"

"I've been trying to tell her that she needs to stop chasing Dark. But she won't listen to me!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Daisuke?"

"What?"

"Um…" Riku blushed slightly, "Would you help me look for her?" Daisuke blinked. It was either 'Yes' or 'No' and he had to decide now. He wanted to spend time with Riku, but he also didn't want to find Risa-BUT he would be with Riku alone, for well over an hour if he said yes. Hmmm, decisions, decisions! Well Daisuke's clock was ticking and he blurted out his answer, "I HATE YOUR TWIN! SHE'S EVIL! EVIL I SAY!" Riku was big-eyed and her jaw was dropped. Daisuke blinked embarrassed. "Err, I mean…um…uh…LOOK! A UNICORN!" Riku stared at Daisuke. An awkward silence fell over the both of them. Riku finally spoke up, "I can't believe you, Daisuke…"

"I'm Sorry Riku…"

"Why? I feel the same way!"

Daisuke now had the dumbfounded face expression. "She's always so annoying, and girly! Plus she's always ranting on and on about how I need to be more like her and how great Dark is! AH! SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!" Daisuke was speechless.


	6. Over the Phone

Krad was exhausted now; he had run all the way to the other side of town. "Satoshi…?

You…take over now…" White feathers showered all around like a soft blizzard. Satoshi appeared. "Why is she still alive?" His soft voice was somewhat shaky. He stumbled down the street to his house. Once inside he wobbled to his room and flopped on his bed like a dead fish. "Krad…what are we going to do?"

"…Towers…"

"What?"

"We'll throw her off a tower."

"Krad…you're joking right?"

"No, we can knock her out, stuff her body in a bag, and then throw her in the ocean off of a tower."

"Krad…"

"What?"

"That's kind of risky."

"No it's not! Trust me!"

Satoshi ignored him and pulled his pillow under his chin as he lay on his belly. He let out a long, tired sigh and fell asleep.

Riku was ranting on and on about how annoying Risa was. Daisuke had no idea she was THIS bad. "And then there was that one time when she shoved marshmallows up his butt, and made the first puppy smore! And then…" She kept going on. Daisuke was still in shock. He never knew that Riku, the love of his very short and naive life, hated Risa, his mortal enemy and lover's evil twin. He finally let out a few words in a squeaky voice, "A…puppy…SMORE!" Riku nodded and went on again. Daisuke thought of Wiz, his pet rabbit…thingy… and vowed to himself to never let Risa see him. Riku grabbed Daisuke's hands and got really close to his face, "But you want to know the WORST thing she's done?"

Daisuke blushed wildly, "You mean…the things you told me weren't as bad as it gets?"

"No…the worst thing EVER…is Risa walking in the bathroom and taking over my bath! SHE GOT IN WITH ME AND FARTED AND MADE THE BUBBLES SMELL BAD!"

Daisuke blushed and got real quiet… "EWWWWWWW!" then he busted out with disgust. "OMIGOSH THAT'S SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS! THAT'S MEAN AND GROSS AND JUST EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Riku nodded, "But now that she's missing and I'm with you right now, I'm ok." She quickly kissed his cheek and Daisuke blushed like a naïve teenager finding a porno sight. Riku giggled. Dark began screaming at Daisuke, "HEY! NO FAIR! I WANNA KISS!" Daisuke smiled and kissed Riku in return. "Let's go home, it's late."

"Ok!"

They walked together until they came to the last corner, the left led to Riku's, the right to Daisuke's. They smiled innocently at each other and went home. Daisuke walked in and began singing in a high pitched happy voice, "I'LL KEEP YOU MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! ALALALAAAAA! GO ME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! BECAUSE MY HIPS DON'T LIE AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL YOU!" Emiko walked in and saw Daisuke doing the running man, robot, and the worm over and over, singing multiple songs at once. She blinked as Daiki walked up behind her, his jaw dropping at the sight of his grandson bust-a-moving. They exchanged shocked glances at each other and slowly backed away. Daisuke ran…well, more like skipped merrily up to his room and began jumping on his bed and speaking gibberish. He jumped a little too high though, and hit his head on the ceiling, scared the life out of Wiz, and knocked out on his bed drooling. Wiz jumped up on Daisuke's head and let out a worried "Kyuuu…" but it was no use, Daisuke was out cold, and it was all because of raging hormones, the Gibberish language, and his short attention span.

The next morning, Satoshi called Daisuke. Towa answered as always and brought the phone to the happily snoring Daisuke. "Wake up, Dai! The phone's for you!" She tossed the phone at him, hitting him on the nose and shocking him awake, "OW! Ah! Toto, what was that for?"

"Satoshi's on the phone for you!"

"Hello?" He brought the phone to his ear.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Krad came up with a plan to get rid of she-who-must-not-be-named."

"…Have you been reading Harry Potter?"

"NO! I'm serious; Krad knows how to get rid of her!"

"Lay it on me."

"Okay, first off, do you know about any near by towers?"

"Towers? Why?"

"Just answer me."

"There's one in the middle of town…it's by the ocean."

"Good. That's perfect."

"I'm lost…"

"Dark and Krad are going to knock her out, stuff her body in a bag, and throw her in the ocean from a tower."

"…."

"Hello? You there?"

"What kind of a plan is that?"

"I don't know…a 'Krad Plan'."

"Whatever…hehehehe, Satoshi, guess what!"

"…Do I want to know?"

"Riku kissed my cheek last night!"

"…Daisuke…you sound like a giddy little school girl. Stop."

"Aw, can't you at least pretend to be happy for me?"

"I am, it's just the way you said it."

"Kill joy."

"Shut up; meet me at the tower in Dark's form at 10 tonight."

"At 10? Why so late?"

"There can't be any witnesses!"

"Ohhh I got it!"

"…ok, bye Daisuke."

"Bye Satoshi."


	7. Tall Towers

It was nine' o'clock. Daisuke crept out of his room in Dark's form. "Dark, make sure you're not seen!"

"Daisuke, I'm the Great Phantom Thief! I'm not gonna be seen…"

"…but it's my family!"

"Fine, I'll be extra careful."

Dark quietly stepped down the hall, ducked down low. He gazed out the window, and then into Emiko and Kosuke's room, they were sleeping. Dark slid down stairs on the railing and landed softly on his feet, not making any noise. Dark glanced from left to right, to make sure Daiki and Towa weren't wandering the house. Dark tip-toed to the back door and ran out. The streets were mostly dark and empty. Dark ran down ally ways and narrow streets, left and right while avoiding any police stations or pubs. "Daisuke, where's the tower?"

"Keep going straight, then when you get to 47th street, turn left."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Get there, and then I'll instruct you some more."

Satoshi was walking down the street. It was 9:30, almost time to go to the tower. However, one thing was missing…Risa. Satoshi had to get Risa out of her house. "Master Satoshi? You know…Risa has a thing for you."

"…please, I never want to hear you say that again."

"Satoshi, how do you plan on getting her out of her house?"

Satoshi paused. Krad waited for an answer, but none came. Satoshi was now in front of the Harada house. He looked up at the window to Risa's room. "Master Satoshi…" Krad's voice softened a little, "You have to find out what you're going to do."

"I know…"

"Well…?"

"……."

Satoshi walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed before a butler answered. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Um…Is Risa home?"

"State your business."

"I…want to go on a walk with her."

"A walk? At this hour?"

"It's important."

The butler stared a moment, then sighed, "Wait a moment. I'll go get her."

Satoshi just looked up at the butler unemotional, his eyes half closed as always and no smile, however, he didn't have his glasses on. The butler let Satoshi in, and he went upstairs to get Risa while Satoshi waited by the door. Satoshi leaned his back on the wall and he folded his arms across his chest. Moments later Risa came running down the stairs in a white skirt and a pink shirt. "H-hiwatari! What are you doing here so late?"

"I want to talk to you…will you go on a walk with me?"

"A…a walk?"

"Yeah…it would mean a lot to me if you did."

Riku walked out of her room and looked down at Risa and Satoshi, "What is he doing?"

Risa blushed and smiled, thinking to herself _he's no Dark Mousy, but he is so attractive! He can be nice sometimes too! _"Uh, yeah I'll go with you." Satoshi nodded and smiled slightly. "Ok, come on." He extended his arm out to her and grabbed her hand. Krad spoke up as soon as he touched Risa's hand, "Wow, master Satoshi! You're pretty good at acting!"

Satoshi smirked and thought to himself _because I know what's going to happen when we reach the tower…heh heh heh. _Krad laughed. They left the house and began walking down the road. "Oh, Satoshi! Look at all the stars!" Satoshi glanced up; there were thousands of stars out. "So, Satoshi, what did you want to talk about?"

"…it's hard to put into words…"

"Oh, come on! Just say it!"

"It's not that easy, Risa…"

"…Satoshi?"

"Listen, I really just wanted to get to know you a little better, and I want to show you my favorite place to visit."

"R-really? Wow, that's so sweet! Is it far?"

"It'll take a few minutes."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Is it?'

"Yeah, cause now we can talk more." Risa was clinging to Satoshi's arm. Satoshi was just pretending it was Towa on his arm, so it wasn't too bad. Not far behind them, was Riku, she had followed him. She was quiet and sneaky about it too. Satoshi and Risa… and Riku, reached the tower. "Wow! This place is beautiful!"

"Yep…"

Dark came running around the corner and stopped suddenly when he saw Risa…awake and not stuffed in a bag. "Oh…Crud…"

Risa's eyes widened when she saw Dark standing in front of her. Satoshi clenched his fist. "Dang it, we took too long."

"Mr. Dark! Oh Satoshi! You brought me to Mr. Dark!"

"Risa let me show you something." Satoshi took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "S-Satoshi?"

Satoshi closed his eyes and white feathers surrounded them and Krad appeared. Risa ell back, "Ah! Satoshi! Where did you go?"

"I'm Satoshi's other self. I am Krad." Krad opened his golden eyes as his perfectly blonde hair glided with the gentle breeze. Dark smirked. "Risa…listen, me and Krad have something to show you."

"Hey! If Satoshi is Krad, then who are you Dark?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Ok, fine."

Riku was about to pee her pants from what she just saw, and it was about to get better because she was about to see Dark unmask himself! This was the best moment in history! Satoshi is actually an uber smexy blonde angel-type-thing, and Dark was just about to… to do something he's never done before!

Dark Closed his eyes and black feathers flittered through the air as Daisuke appeared behind them. Riku's eyes widened in shock, horror, more shock, and at the fact that she kind of sort of kissed him the other night!

"Daisuke?"

"Hi, Risa."

"YOU"RE DARK?"

"SHHHH!"

Krad picked up a randomly and conveniently located iron rod and smacked her upside the back of her head. "BAM, BABY! B-A-M!" Krad screamed at the top of his lungs. Daisuke stared at the lifeless Risa on the muddy ground. "That was easy…" Riku ran out of her hiding spot, which was a random bush, and ran up to Daisuke and hugged him. "Riku!"

"Daisuke! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DARK MOUSY?"

"Riku, calm down!"

"Daisuke…"

"I'm sorry…but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"It wasn't supposed to be known by anyone."

"Then why did you show Risa?"

"Because…well…she wont live to tell anyone."

"WHAT? REALLY? OMIGOSH! I LOVE YOU!"

Daisuke blushed and his jaw dropped. Krad just looked at Riku awkwardly, "Err, you hate your own twin?"

"Don't get me started Satoshi!"

"It's...Krad…"

"Whatever…"

Daisuke turned back into Dark. "Alright Krad, let's get this show on the road!"

"Finally!" Krad grabbed the sack out of his long cloak as Dark picked up Risa's body. Riku Stared at Dark, "Will I have t die too?" Dark looked at her puzzled. "No…just don't let my secret out." Riku smiled and nodded. Dark dumped Risa into the sack. Krad tied the sack shut, and flew to the top of the tower as Dark followed. Riku waited at the bottom smiling. Dark and Krad both held one end of the sack, "So Krad, on the count of three?"

"Sure...1…"

"…2…"

…3!"

They swung the sack back and forth, and flung it out into the dark and wild sea. Dark stuck his tongue out at the sack's last moment above water. Krad smirked and laughed triumphantly.


	8. A Loving Moment

Krad continued laughing until he noticed that Dark and Riku were staring awkwardly at him from the ground. "HAHAHA…HA….ha?"

"Satoshi come down!" called Riku.

"IT'S 'KRAD!'"

"KRAD get down here!"

"…what if I dun wanna?"

Riku glared at him. "I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" Krad looked at her dumbly. "KRAD IS DARK'S NAME BACKWORDS!"

"…..LE GASP! IT IS!" Screamed Dark. Krad blinked and fell off the tower and landed on his toes, "No…Way…." Krad turned back into Satoshi. "How did you find that out, Riku?"

"Well, its not rocket science! I figured it out when you first told me his name!"

"Well…don't I feel stupid…."

"You should feel as great as I do Satoshi! Risa's DEAD! HA!" Riku's voice sounded a little weird, her laugh was high pitched and a little raspy. Dark looked at Satoshi and blinked, "you think I should turn back into Daisuke?"

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow…"

"But she's so cute!"

Dark ran towards Riku and picked her up, "Want to see something?"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT! Oh wait…you're Daisuke in a way…err…ok?"

Dark held Riku close to his body, making sure she wouldn't fall; he spread his wings and lifted the both of them into the night sky. "Whoa!" Riku clinged to Dark's neck as she saw the ground get further and further away. Satoshi watched them for a moment then thought of Towa. "Toto…"

"Dark! We're so high! Look at all the stars!"

"Riku let me allow you to share this moment with who you love…" Dark lowered his head, his eyes a little teary, and turned into Daisuke. Daisuke had Dark's wings, so they were still in the air. "Daisuke!"

"Riku!"

Daisuke and Riku smiled at each other. Dark's voice echoed in Daisuke's head, "I love her, but I'll let you have her, Daisuke…she loves you so much."

"Dark…"

"Daisuke?" Riku spoke up.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"…Riku…Dark…Dark loves you…you know?"

"…he does?"

"Yeah…"

"Daisuke…will you turn into Dark for a minute?"

"…Uh, sure…"

Daisuke's red hair grew and turned purple along with his eyes. Riku looked at Dark, smiling slightly. "Dark, I'm sorry for being mean to you…" She kissed his cheek politely. Dark's eyes widened. "Riku…"

"Daisuke told me about how you feel. I felt kind of bad, so I decided to let you have at least one kiss." Dark smiled as he morphed back into Daisuke. "That was nice Riku."

Krad was rambling on and on inside Satoshi's head. "SHUT UP KRAD! IM GETTING A HEADACHE!"

"BUT MASTER SATOSHI! SHE KNEW SOMETHING I DIDN'T!"

"WHO CARES!"

"I DOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Krad…please be quiet…"

"…Master Satoshi…"

"What?"

"Can we go get a cheese burger?"

"…"

"PLEEEEASE?"

"Why?"

"I'm…Hungry…"

"We have food at home."

"BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"STOP ACTING LIKT A FIVE-YEAR-OLD!"

"I got a pickle, I got a pickle, I got a pickle hey hey hey hey!"

"Ugh…"

"Starbucks is taking over the world!"

"What?"

"So is Mc Donald's!"

"Krad! Shut up!"


	9. Separation

Satoshi sat at home in the dark all alone. Krad was being quiet, and Satoshi was staring out at the midnight sky. Hours of silence passed. Everything was so peaceful now. A total bliss seemed to fill the air, but Satoshi could only express himself by simply smiling softly out at the night. His eyes weren't so tense anymore, and a smile filled his lips now.

"Hey, Krad, you awake still?"

"Yes, Master Satoshi."

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Do you think…do you think there's any way for us to be separated? Like, have our own bodies?"

"Satoshi…"

"Is there?"

"I…don't know."

"….oh…"

"I'm sorry, Satoshi…"

"No, its fine, Krad…it isn't your fault."

Satoshi was a little disappointed, but he continued to smile while gazing at the silver moon above, as it filled his room with a pale light. Krad felt bad; he knew how badly Satoshi wanted to spend time with Towa on his own. Or, at least he thought that was the reason for Satoshi's question.

"Why, Satoshi?"

"Why? Because…I want to actually talk with you, face to face. I know it sounds kind of dumb, but…"

"But…?"  
"I want to spend time with you…you're the closest person to me. Especially since you and Dark stopped fighting; it's almost like you're my older brother."

Krad fell silent. Satoshi waited to hear him speak, but no answer came for quite a while. A few minutes more of silence came into the room full of moonlight; pale and pure with bliss.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, Satoshi…"

"…heh."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Krad."

Satoshi felt as if he were about to burst out in happiness. For once, it felt like he and Krad were having an actual conversation. "You know, Master Satoshi…I have heard of a way to separate…but it's painful."

"What is it?"

"Well…it has to be painted…By the both of us…"

"A painting?"

"Yes. A painting of a separation, almost a mirror effect in the painting; me on one side, you on the other. But it must look like an actual person being torn in half. Then, it will happen."

"Really? Has it ever been done?"

"Not that I know of."

"You want to try?'

"If you want to Satoshi."

Satoshi stood up and smiled a little wider. He lit a few candles, for extra light and went to get his easel and a canvas. He set up a stool in front of the canvas and easel. "Satoshi, you paint your half, and I'll have to paint my half."

"So do I just paint half of my body?"

"Yeah, you paint the left side. I'll paint the right side."

"Alright."

Satoshi dipped a silver paint brush in some paint and began painting himself half torn. The painting was a sad one. Blood was covering the center of the canvas, while Satoshi lay in pain on the left side of it. Satoshi looked half dead in the painting. His skin paler than normal, and his hair a little messier than normal. About an hour passed, then he turned into Krad, and Krad painted him the same way, except it was his right half on the right side of the canvas. Another hour passed, and Krad just had to paint in the back ground. "Satoshi?"

"What?"

"Where should this happen?"

"Here I guess."

"At what time?"

"Sunrise."

Krad painted Satoshi's floor behind them, and a hint of pinkish light falling over them. "Alright, this will happen at sunrise."

"Sunrise…alright."

Sunrise was just hours away. Krad turned back into Satoshi. He left the painting in the middle of the room on the Easel. He sat down and waited for the sun. The night sky grew lighter, little by little. Sunrise was approaching them. "Its almost time…" whispered Satoshi.


	10. Krad's Greatest Mistake

Satoshi's eyes squinted at the first beam of sunlight. It was time. Satoshi felt warm as the morning sun hit him. His body kept getting wormer and wormer; then it began to burn fiercely. He gripped his stomach in pain and began to moan and scream, "AH-ahaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He glanced in the mirror on the wall, half of his body resembled Krad. They were both in severe pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"S-Sato…shi!"

"KRAAAAAAD!"

Blood spilled and covered the entire floor. The blood began to gather itself and drew to Krad and Satoshi. "What's…happening?"

"AAAHHHH!"

The body ripped in half; they both lay lifelessly on the floor. No noise. No pain. Nothing. Satoshi stared off into nothingness as his vision slowly went white. Krad did the same. The blood divided and went to both halves. A creation of two bodies. Their eyes were glazed and blood trickled down their lips. The last thing they saw was the blood dancing in patterns on the floor beside them, and then they hit unconsciousness.

Satoshi opened his eyes, and saw white feathers swaying in the air above him. It was late afternoon. He stood up and looked at the floor; it was clean, spotless. He extended his arms out. His arms were a little more curved and his hair seemed to be an inch longer. He looked down at the blonde angel lying on the floor. "It worked!"

Krad moved slightly. "Ugh…my head…"

"Krad! Get up!"

"Satoshi?"

Krad looked over his shoulder; Satoshi was standing there…SEPERATELY!

"Satoshi!"

Krad stood up and turned to face Satoshi. Satoshi and Krad both had strange looks on their faces.

"Krad!"

"Satoshi!"

They pointed at each other and screamed together, "YOU'RE A GIRL!" Krad looked down at his chest. "WAH! BOOBS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he gripped them to see if they were really there…and they were. "Krad…Why are we girls!"

"I DON'T KNOW! THIS WASN'T SUPPOOSED TO HAPPEN!"

"FIX IT KRAD!"

"I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"KRAAAD!"

Satoshi's hair seemed to grow a little longer every few minutes. Satoshi chased Krad down the hall and tackled him down. "WHAT KIND OF SPELL IS THIS?"

Krad thought a moment…

"Oh…Crap…"

"'Oh Crap' what?"

"I just remembered that spell isn't for a separation only…it's for separation and a sex change…"

"KRAD!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Satoshi got up and threw his now shoulder length hair back. "How will we explain this to Daisuke and Dark?"

"I'm pretty sure Dark won't mind it one bit…"

"Omigosh…EW!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Shut up Krad!"

"Satoshi…your voice changed…"

"So did yours Krad…"

They sat there staring at each other. Satoshi noticed how pretty of a girl Krad was. He thought to himself _He better stay away from dark, or Dark will be all over him…_and chuckled a little. "Well, this cant be too weird for you Satoshi, you cross dressed to try and capture Dark before."

"Shut up…How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways…"

"Krad, this is the worst mistake you've ever made!"

"No, it's not!"

"Why isn't it?"

"Because now that we're girls, we can get special advantages…so this is my greatest mistake!"

"You idiot!"

Satoshi stomped off and slammed the front door. "Satoshi?"

Satoshi walked down the street. Within minutes, many guys whistled at him and asked him out. Satoshi felt so uncomfortable, he just pretended to be deaf. He ran down to Daisuke's house.

Krad sat out in the front yard. A bunch of guys sat out at the street, too intimidated to walk up to him. Krad smirked. "I'm a genius…" He got up and strutted his way down to Daisuke's to see what Dark would say…or do.

Daisuke opened the front door and blushed. "Hello…"

"Daisuke, I need your help!"

"Do I…know you?"

"It's me, Satoshi! Krad did some stupid painful trick trying to separate us and this is what happened!"

"SATOSHI!"

"Yeah, get over it. Anyways, we got separated and turned into girls…"

"Satoshi, you're so pretty!"

"Daisuke…I never want to hear you say that again…"

"But it's true!"

"I don't care! Help meeeeeeeee….please?"

Daisuke could hear Dark in his head, "WOW! SATOSHI'S A FOX!"

"Come in, Satoshi…"

"Thanks, Daisuke!"

Emiko walked out in a bath robe and smiled, "Oh, Dai is this a girlfriend?"

Satoshi blushed and hid his face behind his hair. "Err, no mom, this is Satoshi… Krad somehow turned them both into girls…"

"SATOSHI!"

Satoshi sighed, "I'm so sick of people saying my name like that now…" Dark began to sing in Daisuke's head, "I like bug butts, and I cannot lie! You other brother's can't deny! When a girl walks in with an ity bity waist and a round thing in your face you get-"

Daisuke began to speak so he wouldn't have to hear Dark's nasty song. "Satoshi, does your dad know?"

"My dad? …he hasn't been home in a while…" The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Towa walked out into the living room and Satoshi blushed as he once again hid his face behind his hair. Towa looked at him for a moment then went to the door. "Hello?" Krad stood there in a short white dress with his hair pulled back as it always was. "Is Daisuke here?"

Towa looked at Krad up and down; he looked like a whore a little bit. "And just how do _you _know Daisuke?"

"It's me, Krad…"

"KRAD!"

Satoshi looked up as Towa screamed Krad's name. "Oh no…" Daisuke looked at Krad and blushed even more! Dark stopped singing and began rejoicing. Dark took over Daisuke's body and ran over to Krad. "Hey, Krad, you make one sexy woman!"

"PFFT! BWAHAHAHAAA! Dark you're so hilarious!"

"How am I-?"

"You're just too predictable!"

"Oh shut up you stupid whore!"

"DON'T CALL ME A WHORE!"

"Wow, you even act like a girl!"

"SHUT UP!"


	11. Tea

Towa served everyone some herbal tea. Satoshi just stared at the floor trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Towa sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Satoshi, it's alright, I'm sure there's a way to fix this…_Right Krad?_" she gave Krad a cold stare. Krad was sitting in a recliner chair with his legs wide open, sitting like a man. Daisuke was blushing and Dark wanted to take over again. Krad glanced at Satoshi and Towa, "How should I know?"

"WELL IT'S YOUR OWN STUPID FAULT KRAD!"

"Shut up Miss Towa…"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUTUP KRAD HIKARI!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE!"

"Why, thank you."

"LOOK AT POOR SATOSHI! HE'S A WOMAN! _A WOMAN! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!_"

"Oh, and it's not right for me to be a girl?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I thought you _were_ a girl the first time I saw you…"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Ehehehehee…"

Towa giggled a little embarrassed. Daisuke looked over at Satoshi. He really was a very pretty girl. His long blue hair and pale skin with a perfectly curved body; he was even polite. Then he looked at Krad; there wasn't much of a difference, he just had big boobs now. Daisuke stood up and walked in the kitchen to talk to his mom. "Mom…I feel really bad for Satoshi…is there any way to fix this?"

Emiko looked down at her dear son, "Dai, sweetie, I don't know. If there were a way, your father would know."

"But he won't come home for a few more hours!"

"I can't help that sweetie; just keep Satoshi and Krad here for a while."

Daisuke sighed and walked back into the living room. Satoshi was sipping his tea while Krad was gulping it down. Satoshi looked up at Daisuke. Daisuke blushed slightly and walked over to him, "Satoshi, if you guy's stay a little while longer, my dad will come home and he might be able to fix this."

"Thanks Daisuke. Can Kosuke really fix this?"

"I hope he can."

Satoshi looked down again. Towa felt horrible about his situation. "Satoshi, Mister Niwa is a master Problem Solver! So don't worry!" She smiled at him and patted his back lightly. Satoshi half smiled at her, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Toto."

"You called me 'Toto'…hehe you're a wonderful person Satoshi Hiwatari!"

"Just for calling you Toto?"

"Yes!" Towa hugged him and he blushed really bad; his face was scarlet. "T-Toto…"

Towa sat there clinging to Satoshi's arm while Satoshi just got redder and redder. Daisuke laughed a little, "You know, you two make a cute couple!" Satoshi looked at Daisuke as if her were about to say "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T LET MY SECRET OUT!" But he just stayed quiet staring at Daisuke. Towa smiled and teasingly huggled Satoshi, "Oh-ho! You think so?" Daisuke and Krad laughed. "Hahaha!" Satoshi just stared his half eyed share that he always did. "That wasn't funny…"

"Sure it was Satoshi!" Towa smiled at him cutely. Satoshi couldn't stop blushing. Daisuke smiled at him. Krad let out a loud obnoxious burp that seemed to shake the house. "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!...Sweet…" Daisuke's eyes whence at the smell crawling through the air and up everyone's nostrils. "BLEH! Krad! That's disgusting!"

Daisuke covered his nose and mouth with his hands trying not to vomit at the scent of garlic, dead bodies, and porter potties. Satoshi breathed in and almost instantly cried out for air. Towa got up and rushed out of the room taking Satoshi with her. "NO MORE TEA FO KRAD!" she yelled as she and Satoshi disappeared behind the kitchen wall. "Ah! Toto…what are you-?"

"SHHH! Satoshi I have to tell you something."

"Err…ok." She looked up at him and silence followed her stare.


	12. The Truth

Towa stood there in front of Satoshi, staring at his claming blue eyes. Satoshi tilted his head out of curiosity, "Well…what is it you want to tell me, Toto?"

Towa blushed a little and looked down, "I know I'm way older than you, Satoshi…but I was wondering if you would do something for me."

Satoshi smiled slightly, "Sure, anything Toto."

His smile was comforting to her. Towa smiled back and giggled a little out of embarrassment while covering her mouth with her pale hands. Satoshi giggled a little too; he couldn't help it, Towa was just too cute. "Come on, Toto, tell me!" he said teasingly.

"Okay, okay!" Towa cleared her thought and looked back up at Satoshi. "Would you wear this?"

"Huh? Wear what?"

Towa pulled out a waitress dress like hers out of the pantry. Satoshi's face just got paler. His eyes were huge and his female body began to stammer a little. "Y-you want me to-?"

"AWWWW! COME ON! PLEEEEASE!"

"Toto!"

"PLEASE?"

Satoshi sighed, he wanted to please her, but was he really going to do this? Sure, he could put up with Krad's sarcasm, Dark's purvey ways and Daisuke's naivety at times, but he wasn't too sure if he could bear wearing one of Towa's uniforms while he was a woman!

"Towa…you can't be serious."

"What's wrong Satoshi? You're a girl now! Time to start dressing like one!"

Satoshi raised his voice a little "No it's not, Toto! I don't want to be a girl! I just want to be a guy again so I can actually tell you that I love you with out it being awkward!"

Toto stared at him wide-eyed and surprised. Satoshi took a minute to realize what had just passed his lips, "…CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"Is that true Satoshi?"

Towa took a step back out of shock, but before she even finished her question, ZOOM! Satoshi was gone. Daisuke and Krad sat in the living room staring in the direction of the kitchen. "Daisuke…did you just hear what I heard?"

"You mean Satoshi's yelling?"

"Yeah."

"Yup…"

Krad was still sitting inappropriate for being a woman, but Daisuke was now ignoring it. Dark's voice echoed in Daisuke's head, "O.M.G…..PFFFFFT! BWAHAHAHAHAAA! TOWA KNOWS THE TRUUUUUTH!"

"SHUT UP DARK!" Daisuke yelled out loud. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Dark fell silent. Daisuke blushed and thought to himself, _I'm sorry Dark…I didn't mean to yell. _Dark took over and looked over at Krad. "Man…you sure are hot as a woman…"

"Shut up Pervert."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT KRAD!"

"BWAHAHAHAAA! …Hey where's Satoshi?"

"Huh? I don't know, where did the sexy little beast go?"

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy it hurts! Oh, sorry…"

"Conceded much?"

"Shut up…I was just singing."

"Uh-huh…and I'm the muffin man."

"HA! You live on Dury Lane!"

"AND YOU LIVE ON METROSEXUAL LANE! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"SHUT UP DARK!"

"Metro Metro!"

Daisuke became annoyed at their conversation, "You guys are supposed to be looking for Satoshi…"

"Oh yeah! SATOSHIIII!" Dark stood up and walked around the house. Krad began looking as well. Towa was sitting on the kitchen floor holding the extra dress in her lap. "Satoshi…do you really…love me?"


	13. The Search

Krad walked around the hall corner and into the bathroom. "Satoshi? You in here?"

He peered in the toilette and stared closely, "Hmmm…Nope not in here."

Dark passed the bathroom and up the stairs to Daisuke's room. "Satoshi? Are you in here?" Dark carefully examined the whole room. He checked under the bed, in the closet, behind Daisuke's clothes, EVERYWHERE! Dark was getting impatient. "Satoshi, if you're in here, COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

………………..

No answer. All Dark heard was Wiz yawn and move around in the bed. Dark let out a long sigh and turned on his heel and left the room. Emiko was in the kitchen trying to talk to Towa. "Miss. Towa? Are you ok?"

"I never knew…"

"Knew what, Towa?"

"Satoshi…has feelings for me."

"Yeah…"

"You knew?"

"Everyone knew."

"WHAT! NO ONE TOLD ME!"

"Satoshi asked us not to tell you…he wanted to tell you on his own."

Emiko stared at Towa's blushing face and smiled slightly. "Towa it's alright to have someone love you…you know, just as long as it's not a child molester." Emiko's voice was playful and comforting to Towa. Towa smiled, "Thanks for cheering me up Emiko, ma'am."

"No problem, Miss. Towa."

They exchanged smiles and got up off the floor. "I have to find Satoshi!" Towa ran down the hall and into all the rooms. Dark came stomping down the stairs, annoyed at the fact that Satoshi was unable to find. _I'm the GREAT PHANTOM THEIF! And I can't even find a gender confused person hiding in my house…there's something wrong with that!_ Dark's annoyed expression grew. He plopped down on the couch and threw his arms up on the head rest and crossed his legs. "I give up!"

Krad came waltzing out of the bathroom with a news paper in hand. Dark glared at him. "We already checked in there, why were you-?"

"I feel SOOO much better now!"

"…Why…?"

"Oh I just took a…I mean, I had to tinkle. Tee hee."

"You disgust me…even if you're a hot chick…you're still Krad…"

"So did you find Satoshi-sama?"

"Nope…were you in there the whole time?"

"Yep."

"It doesn't take THAT long to pee, Krad."

"Oh, I took a shower too…"

"…"

"What?"

Dark stared awkwardly at Krad. "Why did you take a shower?"

"I felt dirty, that's why!"

Dark sighed and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You mean to tell me, that while I was trying to find Satoshi, who supposedly you're worried about, you were bathing and taking a piss?"

"Well if you put it that way, it just sounds mean!"

"IT IS MEAN!"

"I WAS DIRTY! And besides, I'm sure Satoshi is just fine."

Towa opened a closet in her room and pulled back the clothes, Satoshi was sitting there with his face buried in his knees. "Satoshi!" Towa fell to her knees and hugged him. Satoshi looked at her with almost no expression. "I was worried about you, we all were!"

Satoshi continued to stare. Towa noticed that his eyes were slightly shimmered with wetness. "A-are you crying?"

"No, just embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"…you know why."

"Oh, cause of what you said?"

"Yeah…"

"Ha-ha, Satoshi you can be silly at times you know?"

Satoshi stared at her confused. "What's that supposed mean?"

"You're getting all worked up over something so small; I'm flattered that you think of me that way. In fact, I kind of like you too."

"You…do?"

"Yup!" Towa stood up and grabbed Satoshi's had, helping him up and the walked down the hall together. Satoshi looked at her a bit confused, _Is she just messing with me, or did she mean that?_ "I found him!"

Dark and Krad stared at him with a bit of an annoyed expression mixed with relief. "'Bout time…" mumbled Krad.

"Where the heck was he?" said Dark in a tense voice.

"In my closet."

Dark and Krad looked at Towa. Dark never thought of looking in _her _room. Krad had other thoughts; _I bet he was raiding her panty drawers! And trying on her bras! Satoshi, you sly fox!_ He simply smirked. Satoshi glared at Krad, "What's that smirk for Krad?"

"Oh, nothing."

Satoshi ignored him and looked over at Dark and Emiko. "I'm sorry for scaring you all."

Emiko smiled, "Don't worry about it Satoshi. Kosuke should be home any minute now."

Satoshi smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Towa clapped her hands together playfully, "YAY! Now Satoshi and Krad can be boys again!"

Krad crossed his legs, "Who ever said _I _wanted to be a guy again?"

Dark looked at him with an odd expression. "What do you mean, Krad?"

"I look GREAT as a woman!"

"You looked fine as a dude, too, Krad."

"But I like being a girl!"

Dark tried not to laugh. He didn't think he could ever stand being a girl. "Krad, you're crazy go nuts."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Krad simply smirked. Dark then had a thought hit him; _is Krad…GAY? Oh dear lord…oh GAW- what if he likes me! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Stay cool, Dark, don't lose your cool! _


	14. Kosuke arrives

Kosuke was on his way home. As he was walking, it began to rain. "Aw, man…what luck."

He had no umbrella, so he was pretty much screwed over if it began pouring. Suddenly Kosuke's jacket began vibrating. "Huh?"

His cell phone was going off. He took it out of his jacket and looked at the caller ID and answered. "Emiko…Hello?"

"Kosuke!"

"Hi, Honey."

"Hey, sweetie, um I need your help. Are you almost home?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, um…how do I explain it?"

"…?"

"Satoshi and Krad separated and turned themselves into women."

"Very funny Emiko."

"I'm not kidding!"

"So…what? They became gender confused?"

"No, their separation turned them both into girls."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…you mean they _actually separated_? For real?"

"Yes, dear."

"NO WAY!"

"…Yes. Are you almost home?"

"Um, I'm about ten to fifteen minutes away."

"Sigh…alright, please hurry."

"This ought to be fun."

"What's _that _supposed to mean, Kosuke?"

"Nothing, Emiko. I'm just saying that I've never fixed anything like this before."

"Uh-huh. Hurry up and get here."

Click.

"I love you too, Emiko…"

Kosuke put the phone back in his pocket and sighed. "Great, she's gone mad."

Kosuke was now talking to himself. "Maybe I should just keep my big mouth shut. All I said was 'this ought to be fun'…why did she get so mad?"

Just at that instant, the rain became a down pour. "Greeeeeat…this is _just _what I needed."

At the Niwa home, Satoshi was sitting on the couch quietly sipping his tea. Krad was still sitting with his legs wide open and Dark was trying not to fall asleep. Towa stood near by with a full tea pot. Krad held up his tea cup impatiently, "Hey! Miss. Towa, may I have some more!"

Towa was staring into oblivion thinking to herself. Krad had been asking for the past five minutes for a refill. He was quickly losing patience with her, "SATOSHI! MAKE YOUR GIRLFREIND SERVE ME TEA!"

Satoshi slammed his cup down on the coffee table and yelled at Krad, "SHUT UP KRAD! MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET OFF YOU OWN LAZY BUM AND GET IT YOURSELF!"

"WELL, _SHE _HAS THE FRIGGIN TEAPOT!"

"MAYBE SHE HAS A LOT GOING THROUGH HER MIND!"

"Or maybe she's P-M-S-ING!"

"I THINK _YOU'RE _P-M-S-ING KRAD!"

Towa finally came back to reality. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she bowed down respectfully numerous times over and over and ran over to Krad and filled his cup. "Please forgive me."

"TCH, 'bout time."

"BE NICE KRAD!"

Krad ignored Satoshi and loudly took a long sip of his tea. "SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRP!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes at him and just crossed his legs and leaned on his fist, resting on the armrest of the couch. Krad continued. Towa sat down on the couch next to Satoshi.

"I hope Mr. Niwa gets home soon."

"Me too…" mumbled Satoshi.

Emiko looked out of the window as she paced back and forth waiting for Kosuke to arrive. "Where is the little turd?"

Dark turned back into Daisuke. Daisuke looked at his mom, "Who are you calling a 'turd'?"

"YOUR WHOREMONGER FATHER!"

Daisuke fell silent. _Oh no…what happened? Why is mom like…THIS? _Daisuke got off the couch and into the kitchen. "I'm hungry…" his tummy growled. Daisuke walked over to the fridge and he began to raid it. "GRAPES! Ew…"

He looked a little longer. "GASP!"

He found a magnificent treasure that could satisfy all of the richest kings in the world; something SOOO grand, his mouth became a fountain of drool as it began to decompose itself.

"S-STRAWBERRIES!"

Yes. A whole bowl awaiting Daisuke's lustful appetite. Numerous perfectly red strawberries with a bit of shine to each of them. Each individually taunting him with their perfect shape and color. Daisuke reached in to take them. He cradled the large bowl of fruit in his arms, as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "ITS ALL MINE!" Daisuke picked one up and savored the first moment of it dropping in his hungry mouth. As soon as his mouth was about to devour the succulent fruit, Kosuke slammed the door open and Emiko started yelling. "'BOUT TIME KOSUKE!"

"SORRY EMIKO! WHY ARE YOU SO MAD!"

Daisuke was startled and dropped the whole bowl of strawberries on the dirty, dirty floor. His eyes swelled with tears, "N-no…my darlings…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it seemed that there was dramatic music playing from the phantom of the opera as Daisuke threw his fists in the air and fell to his knees. "WHY DID YA HAVE TO GO! WHY?"

Daisuke slammed his fists on the floor as if his best friend just died in battle, "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"

Daisuke looked up and saw Satoshi standing over him with a "trying not to bust out laughing" expression on his face. "Um…you done yet?"

"S-SATOSHI! HO-HOW LONG WERE YOU STANIDING THERE!"

"TOO long…"

Daisuke blushed. "You, know Daisuke, your mom kicks butt."

"Huh?"

"Go out in the living room, you'll see."

Daisuke jumped to his feet, slipped on a berry, caught himself, and walked into the living room. His eyes widened at the sight of Kosuke tied and gagged on the floor as Emiko was literally KICKING Kosuke's butt. "MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD WALK A LITTLE FASTER, EH? AND MAYBE NEXT TIME I CALL YOU WONT HINT TOWARDS DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT OTHER WOMEN!"

Kosuke was being savagely beaten by Emiko's furious feet in his gluteus maxims. He spit out the dirty gym sock which was gagging him and screamed like a woman in labor. "EMIKO, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE STOOOOOOP! OWWWWWWWWCHIES!"


	15. The Painting II

With Kosuke's butt beaten to a plump, he finally escaped Emiko's wrath and slowly sat town on the couch. He hesitated for about five minutes, "Ow…OOOOW….owwwowowowowwow…OW."

Daisuke looked at his mom. Emiko was glaring at Kosuke as he was slowly progressing his butt to the couch. Krad was trying not to laugh for two reasons: the first was so that Emiko wouldn't beat the crap out of HIM, and the second was so that Kosuke would be nice about the situation he and Satoshi were in. Satoshi was leaning on the thin slab of wall making an entry way to the kitchen with his arms crossed across his no longer flat chest. Daisuke walked over to Kosuke and tried helping him sit down. "Here Dad." He grabbed him by one of the shoulders and helped him slowly sit. Kosuke smiled at Daisuke, "Thanks." He then turned his attention over to Satoshi and Krad. "Okay, so I understand that you tried to perform a separation. Now, which way did you do it?"

Krad glanced over at Satoshi as if to say "do you want to explain it or do I have to?" but Satoshi made no eye contact. Kosuke glanced back and forth at each of them. "Anyone care to explain it?"

Satoshi stepped forward and dropped his arms at his side. "I'll tell you what happened."

Kosuke sat forward and listened carefully.

"Krad and I wanted a separation, but we didn't know how, well, I dint know how. Krad told me that there was one way that he knew of, and that was to paint it. So we spent all night doing this painting, and at sunrise what was on the painting actually happened."

Kosuke leaned his elbows on his knees and folded his hands, which were covering his mouth slightly. "So what went wrong?"

Satoshi pointed at Krad with his thumb, "This nitwit forgot what kind of separation it was! As soon as the separation was done, we were both women! AND I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Krad smirked, "I don't mind."

Satoshi's eye twitched out of frustration.

"Do you have the painting still?"

Kosuke's voice was completely serious. Satoshi blinked and nodded.

"Go get it and bring it here."

Krad looked over at Kosuke, "Why does it matter?"

"The painting?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your painting determines the way you get fixed."

"I DON'T WANNA GET FIXED! I WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN!" Krad screamed as he jumped up in his seat and closed his legs and brought his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth in the fettle position. Kosuke and Satoshi blinked and were surprised at what Krad just said. Daisuke spoke up, "You do!"

"……..cough cough achoo!" Krad ignored the question and continued to rock back and forth while whistling. Kosuke sat up and became serious again, "I didn't mean 'fix' THAT way."

"…I knew that."

"So, anyways, will you both go get the painting?"

"Why do we both have to go?"

"You have to stay close together."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Just in case."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kosuke now hated that question. "Because most cures won't work right if the two beings aren't constantly in contact with each other."

"…that's gayness on a bun."

"Sorry, that's the way it works."

"Nuts to that…"

Krad got out of his chair and walked over to Satoshi, "Well, let's go…"

Satoshi looked at Krad, 'You really want to turn back into a man?"

"No! But I'm doing this because I care about you! You blue-haired, gender-confused thing!" Satoshi blinked. He couldn't believe that Krad actually CARED about him. He smiled and walked out the door with Krad. "Thanks, Krad."

"Ehh…"


	16. Angels Watching

Satoshi and Krad walked in their house. Satoshi went straight to his room to grab the painting, while Krad went to the potty. "I got it." Satoshi mumbled to himself. "Krad! Let's go!"

"Just a sec!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm going potty!"

"……Potty? Isn't that a little immature for you to say?"

"It was tempting!"

"I think being in a woman's body is screwing around with your head."

"OK! Now I just gotta wipe and flush!"

"…I never want to hear you say that again."

Satoshi heard the toilette flush…a couple of times. Krad came out in his other outfit. The outfit he always wore when he…well, wasn't a woman. Satoshi looked at him surprised. "You changed?"

"Yup, I flushed my dress down the toilette."

"…why did you have to wipe?"

"I had to get my lipstick off."

Satoshi blinked. A smile fell upon his lips and he handed Krad the painting. "I'm going to change too, hold on a minute."

"Alright."

Satoshi ran in his room and shut the door. Krad was waiting no more that a single minute. Satoshi came out in a white shirt, black pants, and his black jacket with the golden cross thingy on the back. "Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah…Let's be men again, Satoshi!"

Satoshi grabbed the painting and ran out the door, Krad followed. It was SO much easier to run in normal shoes instead of high hills. Satoshi was sprinting as fast as his female body would let him. He cradled the painting tightly in his arms while Krad kept close behind him. Satoshi saw the Niwa's house. It was getting closer and closer, "We're almost there Krad!"

"HALELUJIA!"

"WE CAN FINALLY BE MEN AGAIN!"

"YEAH IM SICK OF BEING A TRANSVESTITE!"

"….Krad…you're a girl, not a shim!"

"I feel like one though!"

Satoshi laughed slightly as they both burst through Daisuke's front door. Kosuke stood up and smiled. "Ah, that was quicker than I expected!"

Satoshi and Krad were out of breath. "H-Here…it is…" Satoshi handed him the painting while Krad plopped down on the floor. Satoshi plopped down next to him. The were bushed; they rested their heads on each other not caring if it looked wrong, they were too dang tired to care. Kosuke examined the painting, his eyes widening at the horrible sight and the awesome details. "This…"

Kosuke's hands were shaking. "This is…awful. Did you guys actually have this happen to you?"

Satoshi and Krad were nodding, still tired. Kosuke glanced at them then back at the painting. "Well, you have to wait a couple more hours. I have to find out how to fix this situation. I didn't expect it to be this bad."

Satoshi looked up at Kosuke with broken eyes. He looked as if he could just break down in tears at any second. Krad looked at Satoshi, "Don't worry, Satoshi-sama, its just a couple more hours." Daisuke looked at them, "Since when are you optimistic Krad?"

Krad just shot Daisuke a scowling look. Daisuke could feel a chill run down his back. Satoshi stood up and almost tripped as soon as he was up. Daisuke caught him. "Y-you ok, Satoshi?"

"I feel…so weak…"

Krad jumped up and took Satoshi from Daisuke. "Hey Krad! You can't just grab a person away like that!"

"I just _did_."

"What's with you!"

"What's with _you _Niwa?"

Satoshi's eyes were closed and his skin was paler than before. Krad held Satoshi in his arms trying to find out what was wrong. Just then, Krad began to feel weak. "Ugh…S-Satoshi…hold…on…" Krad felt for a pulse on Satoshi; his heart wasn't beating. Krad laid Satoshi gently on the floor and began to perform CPR. Daisuke could hear Dark in his head, "Daisuke, I've never seen Krad act this way before…I guess he really DOES care about Satoshi…"

"Dark…Is…is Satoshi…dead?"

"Daisuke…I think they've been in those bodies too long…it may kill them."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I…didn't know before, this is just a hypothesis."

"Dark…I'm scared…I don't want Satoshi and Krad to die…"

"Daisuke…"

Krad passed out next to Satoshi and everything seemed to freeze. The scenery was a fading blue color. Daisuke was the only one who was able to move, Emiko was frozen in place, as was Kosuke in the basement, and Wiz jumping down the stairs. They were all frozen, as if time had stopped. "Wh-what's going on!" Daisuke turned around and back again. Everything seemed to fade away except Krad and Satoshi's bodies. A single white feather fell out from nowhere and landed in Daisuke's hand. "Huh? A feather…?"

He could hear a woman's voice. "Please, save them…Save my child."

Daisuke looked up and around the blue nothingness around him. "Who's there?"

Suddenly a drop of water fell on Satoshi's cheek, and rolled down the side of his face. Daisuke walked over slowly and kneeled down next to Satoshi and Krad. A small breeze picked up. "Please…Daisuke, you're the only true friend Satoshi has…just follow your instincts. You'll know how to save them."

"Who are you?"

"I am…"

A beautiful woman appeared; she looked like Satoshi, a little. She was covered by a beautiful white cloth wrapped around her body with white wings. Daisuke stared for a moment, "Are you…Satoshi's mom?"

The woman nodded extending out her hand, "Please…Satoshi isn't ready for then next world yet."

Daisuke looked at her, then at the feather in his hands. Two more drops of water fell on Satoshi and Krad. Daisuke looked back up at Satoshi's mother; the water was falling from her eyes. She was crying. Daisuke nodded, "I'll try." The woman smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Daisuke, hugging him tenderly, "Thank you, Daisuke Niwa…" She disappeared. Daisuke looked around once more; everyone was still gone, including Dark. Daisuke held up the feather over Satoshi and Krad; the tear drops began to glow a pale white as they turned into a puddle surrounding Satoshi and Krad. Daisuke whispered, "Please…Don't die Satoshi… I love you; you're my best friend…" the feather divided itself into two; each piece floating to Satoshi and Krad. The feathers entered their chests. A glorious white light surrounded them and Daisuke squinted, blocking the light by holding his arms in front of his face. What seemed like a few minutes, only was a few seconds. The light dimmed, Daisuke looked at the two bodies in front of him; male bodies! Satoshi had short hair again, and they both had flat chests. Daisuke assumed that the rest was all normal again; he didn't want to check though. Everyone reappeared, and the scenery was normal again. Daisuke was pushed back by some force. Time had started again. Satoshi opened his eyes slowly, as did Krad. They both stood up and Emiko gasped, covering her mouth. Daisuke stood up and smiled happily, "Satoshi!"

Kosuke came out of the basement and Wiz finished jumping down the stairs. Kosuke's eyes widened when he saw Satoshi and Krad normal again. "Huh?"

Satoshi rubbed his moist cheek. "What the?"

Krad's cheek was wet too. "What's this?"

Daisuke smiled and gave them both hugs. Satoshi's eyes widened, "Daisuke?"

"I'm so glad you're ok! And so is you mother!"

Satoshi's eyes swelled with unknown tears and he didn't even realize it. "My…mother?"

Krad looked at Satoshi and smiled. "Satoshi-sama! You're alright!" Satoshi's tears couldn't stop falling. "Daisuke…"


	17. Unexpected Visitor

The next morning, Satoshi rubbed his tired eyes awake. Daisuke walked in the room where Satoshi was, "Good Morning! Are you alright, Satoshi?"

Satoshi yawned and nodded.

"I'm just a little tired…"

He scratched his chest…it was flat! He totally forgot that he was a guy again. A small smile took place of his tired frown. "Where's Krad, Daisuke?"

"Um…I'm not really sure, I woke up and I couldn't find him."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head. Satoshi pulled the blankets off of him and he got out of bed. "Huh?" He looked down…he was in slightly short pajamas. Daisuke smiled innocently, "Oh! I figured that you wouldn't want to ruin your clothes, so I put some of my PJ's on you…"

"…Oh, um…ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, my mom made breakfast! Do you want anything?"

Satoshi blinked; it had been a really long time since he had had any breakfast. He smiles warmly, "Yeah, thanks."

"Ok, I'll bring it up to you; I'm sure your sore, so you can stay in bed."

"Huh?"

Satoshi blinked, he hadn't even noticed all of his aches. Now he knew why he had slept so hard. He sat down on the bed while Daisuke walked out the door. Satoshi leaned back on his hands. Something soft was under one of his hands; a feather. He picked it up and looked at it. "Where did you come from?"

The feather was perfectly fluffy and well shaped with a bright white color to it. "This couldn't be Krad's…could it?" Daisuke came back in the room and handed Satoshi a bed tray with two plates full of yummy food and a glass of milk. Satoshi's mouth watered at the delicious smell. Daisuke smiled and headed for the door. "Hey Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked over his shoulder at Satoshi, "Huh?"

"…thank you…"

"Huh? For what?"

"Just…everything. You've done so much for me…Thank you."

"Don't mention it Satoshi! That's what friends do!"

Satoshi smiled. Suddenly they heard Towa scream from downstairs. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Daisuke ran down to meet her. "What's wrong?"

Towa was blushing and holding her face while shaking her head. "I FOUND KRAD!"

"Huh?"

"I SAW THINGS! MY VIRGIN EYES ARE FOREVER BUUUUUURNED!"

"Toto, what are you-?"

"I SAW KRAD ON THE POT!"

Daisuke blinked. "What?"

"I SAW KRAD TAKING A LEAK! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMEING FROM MY LIPS?"

She was violently shaking Daisuke by the collar of his shirt and drool was beginning to fall from Daisuke's mouth. "TOWA LEMME GOOOOO!" Towa blinked. "Ah! Sorry, Daisuke!"

"Ughhhh…."

Satoshi came down stairs, buttoning up his shirt. "What's going on?"

Daisuke was still drooling and brain dead from Towa's violent shaking. "Oh! Mr. Hiwatari! …Um, Krad was err…well, I saw him doing things in the potty room."

Satoshi felt a disturbed chill run down his back. "I'm…so…sorry, Toto."

Daisuke finally stopped drooling and became aware of everything again. "Toto, move out of the way, please."

Towa blinked and stepped aside. "What are you doing Daisuke?"

Daisuke opened the bathroom door and walked inside. Satoshi and Towa waited anxiously, both a little disturbed at what Daisuke just did, but still; they waited. "I wonder what he's doing?" asked Towa out loud. Satoshi tried to ignore his chills. "Lord knows…"

Daisuke shut the door behind him. "Krad! What are you doing in here?"

"Daisuke?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't HEAR all that just happened! Towa is scarred for life, and Satoshi…well, I'm not sure what's wrong with him." Daisuke crossed his arms across his chest calmly. Krad looked nervous. "Krad, what's wrong?"

"Get out!"

"What! I saver your life! And you're telling me to get out of my own bathroom?"

"It's not like that!"

"WHAT ARE YOU-?" Daisuke grabbed Krad's shoulder and pulled him to the side a little, revealing a young boy with blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked Daisuke's age, and his clothes were dark. "What? Who is that?"

Krad slapped his own forehead. "Ugh…I was hoping no one would see him until later…"

Daisuke stared at the boy for a minute, and then back at Krad. "Who is he?"

Krad looked at Daisuke. The boy stepped foreword. "My name's Argentine." Daisuke looked back at Argentine. "How did you get here?"

"I was looking for Krad."

Krad placed one hand on his hip and leaned on his other hip. "Sigh, Argentine is like Miss. Towa, he's not human. And he was searching for me, so he could help me defeat Dark, but I was explaining all that happened; it was taking a little more time than I thought."

Daisuke blinked, "But why in the bathroom?"

"Because the bathroom is supposed to be private. Simple as that."

"Are you sure that's all you did in here, Krad? It smells funky in here!"

Daisuke laughed as he waved his hand in front of his nose. Krad glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "SHADDAP!" Daisuke fell on the floor in pain, "OWWWWWW!" Towa and Satoshi heard the loud thump made by Daisuke falling and ran in the bathroom. Towa's eyes widened in terror. "Ar…Argentine…" Argentine smirked at her with his arms crossed over his chest.


End file.
